User blog:NYCgleek/Wiki Channel Weebly: Mid-March Madness
Hello everyone, and welcome back to another fabulous Week, we hope you enjoyed everything that the week is bringing so far because we have a lot to discuss. Let's get right into it! FAREWELL JATBA; JULIANA'S FAREWELL! "Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures" ''series finale episode aired a little earlier this week and we’re super excited for some major secrets and things that we’re revealed! For one, we know that "''NOT Another Happpily Ever After" star, Crystal Diane guest starred as a future version of Juliana in the episode. The episode starts when Juliana gets approached to join a prestigious private school, but doing this means Juliana would be leaving her friends behind. Juliana then has a dream seeing herself in the future and how her life turns out if she choses to go attend the private school. We're also happy about the major Jax moments between Juliana and Max seeing as this is the series finale. He revealed his crush to her, now we won’t spoil it so if you haven’t seen it yet, you’re going to have to watch it! Show star Fioleta recently did an interview for Pop Star magazine where she stated, "I mean we had a great run... The series taught kids lessons about standing up for yourself and friendship and it was a funny show." Fioleta later went on to say "...it was on of the first shows to air on the Wiki Channel, and that holds a very special place in my heart. I thank the WC for the wonderful year round experience; I want to thank the fans and everyone who supported the show. I'm ready to move on to bigger projects in the future, but I will always remember working on Juliana". The series finale brought in 5.5 viewers in the millions, which is not bad for our beloved babysitter. We’ll miss Juliana, but we are super excited to hear about all the new projects Fioleta will be working on in the future. In fact her former co-star, Tyler Weston is already starring in the brand new Wiki Channel original series, Miss Good Girl. THEY HAD US "@ HELLO" Music is a big part of the Wiki Channel no doubt, but with amazing shows and actors, comes great musicians as well. This week we want to give a special shout out to singing duo, "Lilly and Abby", who will soon be officially releasing their first single, "Had Me @ Hello". The song is featured in a "James in Hollywood" episode, but the single has already made a big impact on the Wiki Channel and has received some amazing feedback. We can't wait to see what's next in store for the girls. Maybe a possible tour with Wiki star, Lisha Jane who released her hit-single, "Move with the Crowd" not to long ago. Well whatever it is we hope these ladies the best of luck. Don't forget to watch both Lilly Marsh and Abby Williams in "James in Hollywod" and "Life with Twins" weekly on Wiki Channel. The Wiki Channel also is rumored to have two new pilots in the works, though nothing is official yet, you know we'll keep ya posted :) ---- Wiki Channel Wonders? ---- 'The Aca-Girls in Hollywood? ' ---- We hope you enjoyed this Weebley! More coming soon! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Channel Weebly Category:Weebly